Sadness to a Goddess
by Serenity Tsukino
Summary: A DBZ-Sailor Moon Mix


The first three years was like heaven for me. Everyone pay attention to me and no one forgot about me unitl I turned three. There was a big war and daddy left to go fight in it with his friend Vegeta. Then everyone started to worry. And I started to get in the way. Well when I was four my father returned home. I remember when he returned home Gohan got married to Videl. He loved her so much. I happened to be the flower girl. When I was little I recall sleeping with my parents but my twin brother, Goten took my spot. I just shurged it off and went to sleep with Gohan. That when the trouble began. Videl hated me. She yelled at me to leave the room. Gohan tried to reason with her. Videl said I was a bad girl. I didn't do anything. All I wanted to do is sleep with my brother. I was loney my brother tried to explain. Videl only threw me in my room and told me to stay in there, So I did what I was told. I never annoyed or get in the way of my family again. 

I woke up and realized it was my birthday. Instead like a normal girl jumping around like a momo I got up and got dressed. It was my 8th birthday. It wasn't my favortie time of years. Well I hated every time of the year. Like everyday. I was ignored. I did my hair in the royal odango and put on my crown. I walked down the stairs slowly and entered the throne room. There stood mommy and daddy talking to Prince Vegeta. Goten sat in his throne beside my father. Trunks stood beside him and talk to him. I just walked up to my throne beside my mother and sat down. I was praying for my family to cheer "Happy Birthday Serena!!", "My how you grown?!" or "Eight years old, huh? Wow your getting big." but no. They kept on talking ignoring me. I sighed trying to get the sad feeling away from me so I don't cry. "Mama?" I called for my mother. "Huh? What?" She looked around. After about few seconds of waving my hands infront of her face she noticed me. "Oh Serena. What do you want?"She asked. "Did...did you know today is my 8 th birthday?" I asked hoping she'll remember. "Really? Thats nice dear." Then she went back talking to my father. I jumped off my throne, walking slowly and quietly. "Young Serenity where are you going?" I heard Prince Vegeta ask. I turned around. "I am going somewhere, where I am wanted! You momos don't even remember its my 8th birthday!!!!" I yelled. The room went silence. My father's face soften, so did Gohan's and Trunks'. My father was about to stand up unitl my mother opened her mouth. "We don't have time for this Serena. Now go into your room. We are very busy today. I don't need you causing trouble." My heart fell like a rock. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. My eyes glared at them filled with angrier and hatered. I then ran out of the room and headed for my bedroom. 

I lay upon my white bed sobbing. I could still hear the words my mother said ringing in my ears. 'Why doesn't anyone love me? Have I been that bad? What did I do wrong? All I wanted is to be loved. Thats all. I don't ask for much.' I kept asking those questions to myself but I know I couldn't answer them. Then I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and dried my tears. "Come in." I said. Anya and Trunks came in my room and closed the door. Anya was my maid servant. She was the same age as me. She had long brown curly hair and seagreen eyes. I thought she was prettier than me. She wore a black and white maid fuku. She held a red, small box in her hands. Trunks had light purple hair that goes down his shoulders. He had a retangler, green box in his hands also. "Happy Birthday Princess Serenity." Anya smiled. "Happy Birthday Serena." Trunks grined. " This is a trick right?" I asked, not believing this is happening. Anya shook her head and stepped forward. "No princess. We are here to celebrate your 8 th birthday. The whole universe is celebrating it." "Yeah. Everyone but my family." I murmered. "Serena they didn't mean that. You know they love you." Trunks said, sitting beside me. "Then why do they ignore me? Like I was nothing. Everyone says I am the most important thing ever lived and why doesn't my own family treat me that way?" "Well I can't answer that Princess but we are here to celebrate your birthday. Here." Trunks handed me the box. I stared at it for a second then opened it to see a pure gold chain neckless with my name on it. I gasped and lightly touches the letters of my name on the chain. "I can't take this gift Trunks....its...too beauitful." I whispered. "Well I brought it for the most beauitful girl I know." he whispered in my ear. I blushes as he took the neckless chain and puts it around my neck. "It looks wonderful Princess." Anya giggled. "Now here's mine gift." Anya handed me the red box. I opened the box and saw a small brown bear with a Sailor fuku on. I smiled and looked up at Anya. I then puts the bear down and hugged her. "Thank you!" I let go of her then hugged Trunks. "Thank you!" I then felt tears go down my face. 

That whole day Anya and Trunks spent their time to hang with me. They were good friends, loyal friends. I loved them. I went to sleep somewhat happy that Trunks and Anya cared about me. The next morning the bright sun awoke me. I got up and rushed through my grooming and dressing. I placed on my neckless that I got from Trunks and ran out of my room. Then I turned to go into the throne room but I hit something and fell back. I looked up to see my father. "Morning Daddy!" I said cheerfully, forgetting about yesterday. "Little Bumble Bee what are you doing on the floor?" My father picked me up. "Daddy you love me right?" I asked out of the blue. I covered my mouth and stared, scared of what he'll say. "Well duh Bumble Bee. You know that. I love you more than anything in the world." He kissed my forehead. I then wanted to ask him 'Why didn't come and wish me happy birthday?' or 'Then why are you ignoring me?' but I didn't. I was a good little girl. I always wanted my parents to be poud that I am not rude at all. Father took me into the throne room where Mom was ordering the maids and butlers around. I leaned my head on my father's chest. Mother caught us in her eyes and glared at us. "Goku! Put that girl down and help me!" She yelled. I wraped my arms around father neck. "Serenity 'that girl' is your daughter." He said getting annoyed. "Well she isn't important right now! Endymion is coming." she put her hands on her hips. I let go of my father and sides down to the ground. I then ran out of the room like I did the day before. 'Why does they hate me?!' Again I hit something and fell to the ground. I looked up to see my brother's wife...Videl. "Watch where your going brat!" she yelled. "I..I..am sorry Vidle. I didn't me..mean too." I stammered. She glared at me then grined in a evil way. "Guess what princess?" "Wh..what?" "Your not going to be crown Queen of the universe." She smiled. "What! Thats not true! You can't! Everyone already knows I am going to be crowned!" I yelled angrily. "Well thats not what your parents said. Everyone doesn't even know you are here anymore. Your parents almost blocked you from their minds." She laughed. "No! Thats not true....They love me! I know they do!" I shouted. "Nope. One day there will be no Princess Serena. You'll be kicked out of your room and made into a maid. And you'll work for me." I started to cry. "DADDY!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!" I screamed. Vielde backed away, face turning red. "Shhhhh! Shut up!" She ordered. I kept on crying. I felt a power on my forehead and my cersent moon appeared. I cried louder. A beam of yellow surrounded me. "MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!" I kept on screaming. I heard footsteps behind me, then two farmlair arms scoped me up and hugged me close. "Whats wrong daughter?" I heard my mother's voice confuring me. I calmed down and the beam disappeared. "Whats wrong sweetie?" I heard my mother asked. I pointed to Vielde. "She...she..she...said you...and..and Daddy...don't...love me..."I hugged my mother. She and father glared at Videl. Gohan, Trunks and Goten came running. "What happened? Whats wrong with Serena?" Goten asked. My parents didn't asnwer. They just glared at Gohan's wife. "We'll your wife just said..." mother was just about to say unitl my baka brother Goten screamed. "Prince Endymion is here!" Everyone jumped up. Mother droped me and ran off to go and greet him. So I sat there, still tears falling down my cheek realizing Videl was telling the truth. ' I will soon be forgotten. No one loves me.' I was crying softly wishing my family realizes I am gone and they would come and get me. But they never showed. Then a shadow cover over me. I turned around and gasp to see Vegeta. "Why are you on the ground?" Vegeta asked. I stood up and looked up at him angrily. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. "Aren't you supost to be with the others? You are to ignore me! I am not important." I said, not answering vegeta's question. I started to kick Vegeta's leg. HE just looked down at me. He raised an eye brow. "Ignore you?" "I am nothing but a good for nothing godesss that has no meaning here! Everyone hates me!" I cried, still pounding on Vegeta. He bent down and grabed my shoulders. I started to kick him. "Vega they love you." When he said that I spat on his face. "They do not! Everyone says they do but they don't! They can give Videl the crown I don't care! And don't call me Vega! I hate being a saiyan!!" I yelled. "But you are a saiyan. You can't hide it. Plus we need you." He said. I spit in his face again. "Let go." I ordered. I wraped my tail around one of his wrist and squeezed tightly. Vegeta then make a face. I squeezed harder and Vegeta growled at me in pain. He then let go of me and I ran away from him. 

Six months have passed. Its Christmas eve. Everyone in my palace was getting gifts for their love ones. I done all my christmas shopping. I hid all my gifts for my family under my bed. Six months of loneliness made me sadder than before. I was toally out of family things. I was lucky if they even noticed me. Sat in my room looking in the mirror. My pigtails under my odangos were all in curls. I wore a dark red velvet dress with white fring around the edges. I had puffy short sleeves with white frings also on it. Then a big green bow in the back and front of my dress. I wore white nylons and black little dress shoes with white roses on the tip of each shoe. I had red bows on each odango. I looked somewhat cute but my sad, crystal blue lonely eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I wasn't happy. "Princess cherr up. Your father and mother both have warm, loving souls. They'll never forget you on christmas." Anya said spraying a sent of srawberry smell in my mass of golden, curly hair. "I can't. All those years of ignoring me hurts me. I can't block it out of my mind." I replied. "Princess they love you so much. Your the most important girl in the world. If you die or disappear the universe would never be happy or wonderful as it is now. Wars will start and peace would end if you die or left us." Anya stood up. I only sighed and looked at myself. I was trying to raise hope. Anya stood me up and pushed me out of my room. "Go Spent time with your family. You'll be opening a gift each like you always would on Christmas Eve. Now go my friend." Anya ordered but first then grabed my tail and tied a red bow on it. Then she let it go. I ran down the hall to the dining room where my whole family stood eatting at the table. I took my seat beside my mother. A butler then set my brestfast in front of me. I ate quietly. "So little Vega can't wait for Christmas huh?" Vegeta asked me out of the blue. 'I can't believe I was named after this loser.' "Oh yes Vegeta-san sir. I can't wait until tomarrow." I actted happy. Vegeta eyed me. He knew something is up. I looked up at my mother. "Ohaiyo Mother. Ohaiyo Father." I greeted my parents. "Hmmm...nani?" She looked down at me. "Good Morning." I repeated myself. "Oh...good morning. Hmm Goku did you get Endymion's gift?" Mother ignored me. "Eto....yeah I did." I heard my father answer. I looked down, trying to hide my tears. 'You shouldn't be sad. You should be angry Princess! They shouldn't treat you like this!' A man's voice said. I looked up and looked around. 'Who said that?' I shook my head and excused my self from the table. 

I walked slowly down the hall. Then Trunks, Goten, and Bra ran passed me to the family room. I followed them and stoped at the door way. The three went flying under the tree to pick a gift to open. Mother, Father, Gohan, Vegeta and their wifes pushed by me to sit on the floor beside my brother and his friends. I sat with them. I looked at all the gift looking for one with my name on them. I checked every gift and none had my name on it. My heart sank to the bottom of the Antlatic Ocean with Titanic. ' See Serenity! They don't love you! No one does! You were never meant to be born! Your just a mistake your father and mother made.' the man voice yelled in my head. ' Look! They didn't even buy you a gift for christmas! What a loving family.' The voice was right. There wasn't a gift under that tree with my name on it. I looked at my family. Each one had a gift in their laps just about to open it. My face was pale, sadness fell over me like water doing down a water fall. "To: My Mother With Love From........Serena?" My mother read. The other readed their to see who it was from. They looked at me. I saw them realized they forgotten me. I stood up, looking at them with hatered in my eyes. Father then stood up about to coming over to confurt me. "Bumble bee..." "No! Don't you dare try to fool me again! I trusted and loved all of you! I never thought you people could be so heartless! You should all rot in hell where you all belong!" I yelled. Everyone face turned to fake sadness which I called it. "Don't give me those fake looks!" I snapped. "Videl was right." I looked at my brother's wife. She had the fake sadness look also. " You warned me Videl. I should of took your warning but I was baka enuff not to believe it was true." "Bumble bee ...we...didn't..." "Shut up!! If you wanna live to see grandchildern Kakarot then shut your mouth! No you all forgot me. I was never important! I was only three when you started to forget you had a daughter. All I wanted..." hot tears of angrier fell down my face. "Was love from my family for Christmas. Thats it. I wanted to be part of this family which none of you treated me like one. You all are just using me because of my powers and how this universe treats me. You know that if you dump me off the crown planets will start wars! But you just lied and said ' Oh yes Serena is going to be crowned. Don't worry.'. Now I know I won't get what I want for christmas. I will never get it. " "Serena please we didn't mean for this.." mother tried to explain. "Queen Serenity! Serena is right! Don't you dare try to lie to her!" Anya yelled in the door way. She held a tray of cookies and milk. I guessed she heard and saw everything. "I tried not to believe the things you done to her was really happening. I tried to help her raise hope that you still love her but no....I was wrong." Anya looked at me sadly. " I am sorry princess." "Well you heard it from someone. You can't lie now. Well as I can see I was never wanted here. Never was and never will be. I am sorry that I was born and was a waste of god's powers. I'll take my leave." I bowed and walked out of the family room. 

I grabed a backpack from my brothers room and started to pile clothes, food, and a blanket. I put on my jacket. I went to put on my boot unitl I knocked down a picture for my wall. I picked it up. It was a pic on me and Goten in my mother lap. Dad stood beside my mother and Gohan stood behind mother. There was a crack that covered my face in the picture. "You don't belong here!" I heard Videl's voice head when she told me I wasn't going to be crowned. I droped the picture and the glass broke. I then put my boots and smashed the picture with it. 

"How can we been so careless! We forgot our own daughter since she was three. She is now 8! She'll never forgive us." Queen Serenity cried in her husbands arms." I am the worst mother any child could ever have!" Trunks opened his gift that was from Serena. He riped off the pink paper and opened the black box. There was a golden chain. In Pink and Purple gold it said: "Serena&Trunks4Eva". Cold tears fell down his face. "Goddess..." He whispered. Goten opened his gift. The wraping paper went flying and the top on the white bow flew also. There stood inside was all the dragon balls and a card. He picked up the card and opened it. THen read it out loud. " To my twin brother. I didn't know what to give thy but only to get these dragon balls so can make your wish a gift. Please make you wish wisely. Love Your Twin sister Serena." Goten then started crying and hugged the card. Goku and Serenity opened their gifts. Then both got matching neckless that has Serena's, Goten's and Gohan's birthstones on it. Serenity started to cry uncontrolably. Vegeta and Bulma opened theirs and got small prince and princess crowns to wear. Vegeta's was gold and Bulma's silver. In letters of pink said their names on it. Bulma covers her mouth not to cry out. Vegeta closed his eyes. "Damn it I should of known this would happen. I am so fucking blind!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan and Videl opened their gifts next. Gohan had a picture of him and her horseback riding on Ponyta. The fame around the picture said in gold "My Favoritest Brother In The Whole World". "Serena...." Gohan looked down, tears fell on the picture. Videl slowly opened hers. She got a cop badge in real 24 karrot gold. In rose gold it said " To The Best Sister-In Law In The World". Videl gasped and droped it. 'She loved me? Why?' she thought to her self. Then a butler ran into the room. "My Queen! Your daughter left the palace grounds. For good." the butler said sadly. The Queen turn white and stood up and ran to the balcony in the main part of the palace. She opened the door and snow blew into the castle. She stood at the edge. Her silver dress blowing into the wind. "SERENA! PLEASE RETURN TO ME!!!! IAM SORRY!!!" The queen screamed into the Christmas Eve snow storm. No one answered her. All she saw was the white snow garden that belong to Serena. The Queen fell to her knees in the snow. She cried screaming her daughter's name. 

The King had the whole universe looking for her. Five years has past and no one ever heard or see Princess Serenity of the Moon. Trunks was 14 by the time and missed his goddess dearly. Her parents was happy and wasn't cheerfull as they were before. Goten, who was now 13, never used his dragon balls. He longing to wish for his sister return but didn't call for her knowing she would never forgive him for what he and his family done. Vegeta was forgever angry as Goku was. Goku was cold hearted as Vegeta was. They traveled to planet to planet looking for the lost princess. Bulma and Videl tried to confurt the queen to never give up hope. Gohan ran the palace. Trunks believed the princess was on earth and went there in search for his love. Trunks had loved the girl and would done anything to have her as his bride. 

Trunks leans aganist the tree in the deep forest of the Amazon. Sweat fell down his forehead because of the heat. He looked off to the left then heard a soft voice. "How will start tomarrow with out you here? The stars will gude me but only the answers disappears..." 'That voice. Where is it coming from?' "Is it too late? Are you too forgone to stay? Best friends forever wishing I never had to go away." 'It beautiful....as..my goddess's voice..' "What would I do you know I am only half without you. How will I make it though?" 'Goddess! Serena!' Trunks looked through the brushes to see a girl in a white dress and angel wings. She had the cersent moon on her forehead. Her face was sad and soft. On her neck was the gift Trunks gave her for his 8th birthday. "If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do if I would give if you return to me someday, somehow, somewhere. If my tears could bring you back to me..." The angel tears fell into her lap. The warm sun hit her to make her body glow beautifuly. 'It can't be....my...love?...' "I'll cry you an ocean if you were coming home again...." Trunks then fell forward and landed out of the bushes. The angel gasp and push a hand over her heart, scared it was another hunter. Out of Trunks' cast fell a sword. The angel started to cry more. "Please hunter-san. Don't hurt me! I'll grant any wish you plea!"She said piku in fear. Trunks stood up and return his sword to it's cast. He walked slowly to the angel and took her into his arms. The Angel shivered, wishing not to be hurt. "Why does my goddess piku at my touch? Doesn't she know me?" Trunks ask the scared angel. "She does not know the man who hold her.....wait. Why do you call me goddess?" She asked. Trunks smiled and put his face in the angel's hair. "Ahh! My love. It me Trunks. I come to be with you again." The angel looked at Trunks, wide eyed. "No!" Angel cried more. "I am Trunks. See." Trunks showed the angel the neckless She gently touch the neckless with her fingers. Trunks leaned his cheek aganist the angel's. "Your tears had bring me back to you." Trunks whispered in her ear. The angel gasped and pushes Trunks away. "Why are you here?" The angel asked. " I am here to take you home." Trunks held out his hand for the angel to take. 'He just wants to you use you again Princess! Don't go with him! Tell him you like it here and you never want to return!' The voice ordered Serena. "Goddess we are all so sorry for the things we did. We didn't really mean it." 'They meant it! You know they did. Why would they ignore you for six years? They don't love you and you know it.' "Why return? To get ignored again Trunks? No! No one loves me." Angel snapped. Trunks grabed the angel's arm. The angel only glared at him. "Not isn't true. We all love you. We never meant to do that to you. We'll do anything to get you back. I love you more than anything. I have been looking for you since you left." 'Princess destroy him! He is no use to you. He'll only hurt you again. Trust me. Listen to me this time. If you don't want to be hurt again don't go with him.' Angel thought then grined. "Return here later tonight son of Vegeta-san. I will tell you if I want to return." Within those seconds the angel kissed Trunks. Trunks stared at the Angel. She noded for him to leave. He then bowed and ran off back into the wilderness. The angel stood there with her arms crossed. A hooded figure appeared behind the angel. He had a black and silver cape that covered his face and body. He sat in a indian style prostion in mid air. "What are you planning now Serenity? I know your hiding something from me." the man said. 

"Wise Man I'll go with him but to destroy all of them. So we don't have to do it one by one and waste enegry." 

The hooded figure called Wise Man laughed. 

"Great idea Goddess Serenity. Now be good, don't make a mess and ruin your dress." 

The angel grined and laughed evily. 

"Don't worry Wise Man I won't." 

Trunks came back and took home the angel princess. Childhood memories haunted her as she walked down the halls to the throne room. The litle girl in her shivered with fear and sadness. Trunks held her hand. SHe smiled somewhat. She felt loved for Trunks and started to grow more love for him. 

'Serenity I warn you! Not to fall for them again!' Wise Man yelled. 

Angel's smile faded, wishing she could love Trunks and he could fall in love with her. 

Trunks stop before the doors of the throne room. 

"Stay here Serena. I'll let you know when you can come in." 

The angel noded, she then made her wings and cersent moon disappear. Trunks kissed her forehead. 

Serena's eyes widen. 

'Does...he..really..love me?' 

'No Serenity. He doesn't! He just wants your powers just like the others.' Trunks when intothe other room. 

I looked at everyone. Serena's father Stood up angrily. "What is the meaning of this Trunks?!" He yelled. 

"I have a gift. For all of you." I bowed. 

"This better be good." Gohan repiled. 

I went outside the throne room and grab hold on Serena's hands. I pulled her into the room. Everyone stared in puzzlement. 

"I found your daughter Serenity." I said bowing on one knees before everyone. 

Everyone grasped and stared at my love. She looked at them, scare and piku to death. I then stood up and took Serena's hand. 

"Go to them." I whispered into her ear. 

She shook her head in fear. 


End file.
